This ICOHRTA application from the University of Rochester?s Center for the Study and Prevention of Suicide (UR/CSPS) proposes to develop, along with colleagues from Hong Kong and China, the China-Rochester Suicide Research Center (CRSRC). The "MFC" for the ICOHRTA will be based at the Chinese University of Hong Kong, and the CRSRC also will include The University of Hong Kong and the Dalian Medical University. Suicide and attempted suicide are major public health problems, now recognized in China and Hong Kong, by the US Congress and the Surgeon General, and by the WHO. Yet it only has been during the past few years that they have begun to draw the attention of policy makers and researchers. China and Hong Kong have few investigators equipped to carry out rigorously designed epidemiological or clinical risk research devoted to understanding the factors associated with suicide and suicidal behaviors. As well, there is no widespread infrastructure developed on which one could build an array of carefully evaluated prevention efforts. It is in this context that we make this proposal. The UR/CSPS has grown from 15 years of concerted effort to study suicide and attempted suicide into an integrated, multidisciplinary group of investigators, who conduct an array of NIH funded grants and two T32 training programs that will serve as the base on which we will build the ICOHRTA training and research efforts. The ICOHRTA will allow what has become a vibrant but informal research and training alliance among researchers in Rochester, Hong Kong, and Dalian to emerge as a formal, institutionalized research and training "engine." We propose to carry out the following aims as we undertake this transformation. We will build a collaborative "clinical research center without walls." The "China-Rochester Suicide Research Center" (CRSRC) will maintain a formal organizational structure, a well-planned training program and curriculum, and key core faculty. It will gradually build its collaborative consortium over the course of five years, emphasizing the effective incorporation of new faculty and trainees into established education and research operations. The CRSRC will recruit and train talented individuals to participate in interdisciplinary research teams. We will develop and conduct effective and productive risk research pertaining to suicide and attempted suicide in Hong Kong and China, and in its later years broaden its scope to include prevention-focused initiatives. Finally, the CRSRC will systematically evaluate the effectiveness of our recruiting, training, and research efforts throughout the course of the grant period.